


Fiesty

by SassyTrickster



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016), Unbreakable (2000)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Romance, Special, Stockholm Syndrome, bleeding heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyTrickster/pseuds/SassyTrickster
Summary: You and the others are kidnapped. What Will happen when you meet Mr. Dennis..... or worse when you meet the Beast?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will add more chapters if anyone’s interested!

It wasn´t long until you realised what had happened. Neither was it long until you realised what was about to happen. Since here you were, the young damsel in distress, kidnapped by what potentially was a murderer.   
Of course, you weren´t entirely oblivious to current events of your hometown. There was so much going on you doubt you could’ve missed it anyways. With the Overseer and the Horde on the loose and all. Though somehow you hadn´t been worried about that. Somehow it had never crossed your mind that you would be in the middle of one of these events. Yet you were. Yay.

Since here you were, chained to a bloody headboard. It was pretty old and made of some kind of wood. The walls were reasonably tall and coloured an ugly grey with spots of a darker and lighter one. Rays of sunshine coming through holes in the taped Windows enlightened the old room. An abandoned building perhaps? You expected it to smell foul and moist, though the smell of citrus filled your nostrils. How did that happen?   
Curious about what else you could spot, you tried to sit up the best you could. In nothing but your fucking underwear. Great. And that´s leaving out two of those annoying-as-hell social butterflies from college chained to some pipes in the same room. Honestly, you´d rather just stab yourself than being stuck in a room with them.   
Luckily, you had a feeling that wouldn´t take long.  
________________________________________________________________________

A little while later, one of those pesky little assholes woke up, and of course started screaming and crying, thus waking the other up, resulting in not one but two pesky little assholes crying and screaming in the small room with you. Awesome.  
It didn´t take long until someone responded to that. Or in hindsight, was is someones?  
A tall figure came walking in, smiling a sweet smile. Ah, was this supposed to be comforting? A well-built figure, towering over you, that had kidnapped you, BUT smiling. They were wearing a turtleneck and a long skirt. This was going to be an interesting experience.   
_________________________________________________________________________

In the three following days plenty had happened. The same well-built figure had come in the room, speaking with a lisp and wanting to show you how he liked to dance. Apparently his name was Hedwig. He was 9 years old and somehow scared the pesky little assholes, whom you´d now learnt were named Lisa and Darcy, to death. You thought he seemed sweet really, and it probably couldn´t hurt to try and become friends with one of the personalities that held you captive. Thank god you´d heard about this Horde and DIS on the news or you´d have no idea what was going on. You´d also learnt that the smiling female personality was called Patricia. Now, she´s the one that scared you. Lisa and Darcy might have fallen for the smile-trap but oh no you didn´t. If there was one thing you learnt in life it was that the ones with a dead smile were the ones you ought to watch out for. She seemed to be in charge, since you saw her the most.   
Then came Dennis, and you didn´t really know what to make of him. Sure, he was the ´strong and silent´ one that must´ve taken you all. AND he was a compulsive cleaner, but sometimes he looked as if something about all this was bothering him.   
And that´s just the first day. In the afternoon of the second day the ritual prepping began. 

It´s not as if you´re a real big fan of getting your hair braided by a scary as fuck woman was your greatest dream, but at least you got food. Finally. You´d also decided it would be smarter to just be polite to this Patricia, since you had the feeling that if you weren´t she would stab you in the eye with a fork. Which she did to Lisa after Lisa thought it was a bright idea to make fun of the mismatch of clothes Patricia was wearing. Ouch. 

 

Thus, the situation was still miserable, but now Lisa has lost an eye, Darcy was in constant shock and you had Lisa’s eye-juice on one of your favourite shirts. You realise this might sound harsh, but you knew a lot of people like those girls and they were not really your type of people. Because of this, you were almost grateful that you were separated from them. 

And just when you were beginning to wonder where Mr. Clean had gone he walked in to confiscate your eyeball-marinated T-Shirt. And there was still something about him you couldn´t really place. Of course you had to smile at him sweetly. Most men tended to have a weak spot for sweetish smiling girls anyways and you figured if there is a way I can exploit this i have to. No harm, no foul. Actually, how sick of a thought it might be, he was quite handsome, wasn't he? You almost slapped yourself for thinking that, but he was. Dennis was tall, confident, he was so muscled you could see it even through his thick grey outfit…  
Preoccupied in your thoughts, you almost forgot you were supposed to be taking off your shirt until he corrected you. Eyebrows raised, hand held out waiting and all.   
So, cheeky fuck as you were you wanted to try and play around a bit. You would most likely be dead in a couple of days, if not hours, anyways.   
You did take of your shirt, though a little more slowly than you should´ve, wiggling around a but more than necessary as you attempted to pull the fabric over your bust. During the whole ordeal, Dennis was keeping eagle eyes on you. He watched your every move carefully, as if trying to understand. Was he on to you? You tried to make eye-contact the whole time, for tension but also to try and monitor if he showed any sign of interest or change. Nothing. Damnit, you thought.

And that´s when, when he turned around tp walk away with your shirt in his hands, with the sight of your womanly body in just trousers and your lacy bra imprinted in his mind, he stuttered when bidding you farewell! Ha! So Mr. Clean was does have a weakness. Now just hope you live long enough to do something with that. Blushing, you sat down on the bed. You know you were just putting on a show to trick Dennis….but you just can't help but be attracted to him. Am I really that fucked up? you thought. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Fast forward three hours. You'd just met the Beast. He was crawling over your wall, bloody from what you guess were your previous roommates, yapping on about the weak and the strong and the damaged or something. Apparently you were impure?   
Seemingly, you were going to die a painfull death anyways so why not ask what the fuck it meant. I mean, it´d be nice to know why he thought you should be devoured right?

Apparently, you were impure because you hadn´t suffered? Wait what? What the actual fuck did he know about whether you´d suffered or not?! Pissed off as you were, you lost the ability to shut up and told him about it. 

´What in the living hell do you know about me having suffered or not, you bloody men are all the same! As if you can just look at someone and can make assumptions about every single bit of my life and who I am? Well, guess what asshole you dont get to decide! Not all bloody suffering is visible. Who are you to say I´ve never been hurt, never been attacked, never wanted for it all to be over? Jackass.´ You pretty much speech-yelled at him.

You had no idea where that came from…. and it felt pretty good. Until the Beast jumped down from the ceiling right in front of you, eyeing you. Then you felt regret and the pressing fear coming over you. Was he sizing you up? Deciding whether he believed you? And you thought exams were stressful. 

Suddenly, he spoke ´Feisty…..but true.´ was all he said. When he was walking around you he was, what, sniffing you? when the sound of a door banging opened filled the room. People! Never did you think before you could be so happy with hearing lots of people coming towards you. But you were. You anxiously looked around, waiting for the Beast´s reaction. Would he simply run off? Would he attack them? Take your life anyways?  
It wasn't long before you were put out of your misery. It was maybe a split second before he acted. He looked you in the eye. His sea-blue ones didn't give away his thoughts. He came closer and closer. Then he whispered in your ear ´see you soon´. You could just feel him smirk. Then he ran off as fast as he could, but not before licking a thick stripe up your neck.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a little over a month since the whole incident. A month full of people feeling sorry for you, people thinking you were completely traumatized, people finding it weird you didn't go to the funerals of the girls that didnt like you the slightest anyaways. But also a month full of thoughts about the person that held you captive. About Hedwig, about Patricia, about Dennis of course and about the Beast. What exactly did he mean? And why did he think it necessary to taste your skin? 

¨See you soon….¨ he had promised you. 

In the meantime you had learnt about him having not four but twenty-four personalities! How in the world is that even possible? You had been up full nights trying to get your hands on as much information on DIS and you captor as possible.   
Your captor had initially been Kevin Wendell Crumb. A man with an incredible backstory. Incredibly sad and painful that is. Hell, if you were him you´d run off to try and find some peace as well. The poor thing. If you could go back in time and save him from his faith you would.   
What also happened is that he was caught! Together with the Overseer, who was trying to stop him. They were caught when fighting, and the authorities were boasting about a certain use of lighting to control him. To contain him. To force him to change personalities.   
To say you were obsessed with the news after that was a bit of an understatement. More and more details were released as time passed. His dad did not leave him at all, no, he was killed in the same traincrash that ´created´ the Overseer. And the person guilty for that was the one pining him and Dunn against each other. How ironic. What a plot twist. 

Oh and he´d died. Everybody died, actually. Another thing you had´nt seen coming. Is it weird to still be curious about the promise the Beast had made you? Is it weird to wonder if the other personalities knew what he´d said? Thought about things the same way as he did? So many questions and no one to answer them.   
No one to ask them either. To your luck, you were forced to weekly see a psychiatrist. Police´s orders… Or whoever was in charge. You didn´t dare ask anyone honestly. Especially them. You weren´t really keen on being declared insane and spending the rest of your life in a mental institution, thank you very much. 

So, all you could do was torment yourself with all these thoughts. Fantasies. Reflections. Speculations. It was all over, yet there was a little nagging voice at the back of your mind. One that did not shut up saying ´this isn´t´ over.

Once again you were mulling over your thoughts in bed. It was late in the evening. The streets were dark outside and the lights were on. People were happy again, not scared anymore since they believed all ´baddies´ were gone. Fixing your pillow for the last time and turning off your bedside lamp you got comfortable under your blankets. Hoping to fall asleep quick, so tomorrow you can start your day of overthinking and contemplating everything all over again nice and rested. 

 

And it almost worked. Your eyes felt heavy, you felt yourself drifting off, slipping out of consciousness. When the last thing you saw before falling asleep was a shadow, a figure standing in the frame of your bedroom door. A frame you´d recognize anywhere, anytime. But how is that possible? It can´t be? 

Standing there, straight up. All neat and tidy and wearing glasses. 

´Hello dear (Y/N).´


End file.
